hclfandomcom-20200214-history
Jackson Outcast
Background HCL asked Outcast to provide some background information for his profile. Here is what he gave us. YOU'RE MOM. XDXDXD 8 =D Best wishes, xXJaCkSoNXxxXOuTcAsTXx So yeah. That's what we're going with for now. Jackson impressed HCL officials with his youtube videos, and began his HCL career at HCL 2. However his first match would end with him knocked out at the hands of Francois Gorgonzola. He impressed enough to get into the Welterweight tournament as a wild card, but he was defeated by Wes Blackwell. Jackson took some time to watch other Youtube MMA stars for intense training and returned at HCL 9. He earned Fight of the Night Honors with his submission victory over DJ Swollen Nipple in only 120 seconds. Outcast would continue his winning ways at HCL 12 by defeated Gabriel Holliday in a unanimous decision. He credits noone with his amazing turnaround and will call anyone a fag who disagrees with him. With a strong momentum behind him, something he didn't have during most of his Youtube career, he hopes to one day be on the Youtube front page, teabagging his opponent for extra honor. Recently, Jackson Outcast told HCL management that his actual ring music is performed by White Rice, a rapper from Outcast's hometown of Worcester, MA. However, efforts to track down Mr. Rice or his music have resulted in dead ends, leading HCL management to believe that White Rice is just a figment of Jackson Outcast's imagination. In his recent fights, Outcast has issued what he calls the Outcast Challenge, which consists of Outcast's entrance music, The Outfield's "Your Love," to play on a boom box for the duration of his fights. He says it gives him strength. HCL regulations state that it is illegal, but we like "Your Love" by The Outfield too much to care about those regulations. MMA record |- | |align=center| | Jesse Clerc | | HCL 54 | July 31, 2016 |align=center| |align=center| | Detroit, Michigan | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 4-7 | Kyle Jetterman | Submission (Rear naked choke) | HCL 48 | January 28, 2016 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 1:23 | Lakehurst, New Jersey | SOTN |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 3-7 | Skip Thomas | TKO (Punches) | HCL 42 | July 26, 2015 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 4:03 | Dagenham, England | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 3-6 | DJ Swollen Nipple | TKO (Punches) | HCL 38 | February 8, 2015 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 4:15 | Lakehurst, New Jersey | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 3-5 | TJ McAllister | Decision (Unanimous) | HCL 33 | August 31, 2014 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 5:00 | Modesto, California | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 3-4 | Wes Blackwell | TKO (Punches) | HCL 28 | February 23, 2014 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 0:32 | Los Angeles, California | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 3-3 | Tracy Rhea | Submission (Armbar) | HCL 20 | May 12, 2013 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 3:16 | Ventura, California | Submission of the Night |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 2-3 | Stuart Peppers | KO (Right hook) | HCL 17 | March 10, 2013 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 1:36 | Vineyard Haven, Massachusetts | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 2-2 | Gabriel Holliday | Decision (Unanimous) | HCL 12 | December 30, 2012 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 5:00 | Waco, Texas | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 1-2 | DJ Swollen Nipple | Submission (Armbar) | HCL 9 | October 7, 2012 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 2:00 | Enumclaw, Washington | Fight of the Night |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 0-2 | Wes Blackwell | TKO (Punches) | HCL 4 | July 15, 2012 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 0:23 | Saginaw, Michigan | WW Quarterfinal |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 0-1 | Francois Gorgonzola | KO (Right cross) | HCL 2 | June 10, 2012 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 0:07 | Tupelo, Mississippi | |} ----